XLR8 (Classic)
XLR8 (pronounced "Accelerate") is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. Appearance Ben as XLR8 XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black orbs on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet with a visor that is part of his Kineceleran biology and isn't mechanical, Kevin 11 leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. XLR8 has five blue stripes on his tail, and wears black pants and a turtleneck-like shirt with a white stripe on the center. In Back with a Vengeance, XLR8 wore a yellow raincoat. In Ultimate Alien, XLR8 looked exactly the same as he did in the original series, albeit his skin was slightly darker and he was more muscular. In Omniverse, XLR8 is now taller and the white color on his shirt is replaced by green, which now covers his whole neck. He has four blue stripes on his tail, the black balls on his feet are bigger, his helmet is longer in the back and front, his claws are longer and his visor is darker. 11-year-old XLR8 in Omniverse looks exactly the same as his 16-year-old self, except that he is shorter, and the green color of his shirt is white. He has three stripes on his tail. XLR8 wears the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Ben 10,000 as XLR8 Ben 10,000's XLR8 was taller and more muscular-looking than his 10-11/16-year-old self. His arms, legs and tail stripes were white instead of blue, and there were less stripes on his tail. XLR8's clothing had longer sleeves with a pair of stripes under the shoulders and has an arrow-shaped symbol on his lower torso. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Gwen 10 as XLR8 Gwen 10's XLR8 is more upright. Her face lacks the black markings that Ben's has, as they are replaced with freckles. She has pink eyes and Gwen 10's hair-clips, as well as a black helmet. The majority of her outfit is dark blue with a light blue section around her neck that goes down her chest in a V-formation, light blue stripes on her forearms and wrists, two light blue stripes on the end of her tail, and a light blue stripe on each of her legs where the outfit ends. Her visor now has pink markings, and her hands are more human-shaped with claws for fingers. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her chest with a cat shape surrounding it. XLR8_Raincoat.png|XLR8 in a yellow raincoat xlr8 10k.png|Ben 10,000 as XLR8 XLR8 UA Rex.png|XLR8 in Heroes United 11yearoldXLR8 .png|11-year-old XLR8 in Omniverse Gwen XLR8 official.png|Gwen 10 as XLR8 Powers and Abilities Hot Stretch (315).png|Enhanced Speed S23 (420).png|Speed-Enhanced Combat S23 (443).png|Enhanced Dexterity/Accelerated Thinking TFoW2 (355).png|Vortex Generation AND (213).png|Water Vortex Creation HU (732).png|Enhanced Strength TheKraken14.PNG|Water Running Negative (206).png|Enhanced Reflexes Future XLR8 007.png|Prehensile Tail XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 miles per hour within two seconds. XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him.The Unnaturals Kinecelerans seem to become faster as they grow older, seeing how XLR8 was capable of traveling globally in just a few seconds when used by Ben 10,000. Ben 10,000 Basically, XLR8 can run so fast to the point where he cannot be seen until a camera's slow-motion is used. He also appears to have more control over his speed than fellow speed alien Fasttrack, seeing as XLR8 could always stop immediately after running for a while, whereas Fasttrack can have trouble stopping if he runs too fast.The Eggman Cometh Furthermore, XLR8 is also implied to be even faster than Fasttrack.Kevin LevinSolitary Alignment XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices.Store 23 XLR8 can think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. XLR8's speed gives him highly sharp reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort,The ReturnBen 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 and change direction very easily while running. XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds.The Frogs of War: Part 2 XLR8 is fast enough to run on water.The Krakken While doing so, he can even create water vortexes around his enemies.A New Dawn XLR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. XLR8 has enhanced strength, as he was able to carry a multitude of people, including Gwen, to safety without slowing down at age 10.Monster Weather By age 16, he was able to carry Dr. Holiday in his arms with no trouble.Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United By age 30, XLR8 greatly damaged Exo-Skull with physical attacks, which are further enhanced by striking at rapid succession due to his speed. XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than any other species. XLR8's tail is prehensile, as he held a Null Void egg with it when he was about to trap Devlin 11.Ken 10 Also, when Kevin 11 was pushed and almost fell off a cart, he used his Kineceleran tail to hang on to the wire.Back with a Vengeance XLR8 is able to cling to surfaces, either due to his claws, his agility, or a combination of the two. While XLR8 has never trained himself to do so, Helen was able to make Gwen dizzy and fall to the ground by grabbing her arm and making her spin around in a circle at a fast pace.Plumbers' Helpers Weaknesses RoE (58).png|Vulnerable Tail TTaC (191).png|Poor Boredom Coping BoB (121).png|Strength Limit Ken 10 as XLR8.png|Stuck in Mud XLR8's speed does not work on all surfaces; running on ice can slow him down,Merry Christmas whereas running on mud leaves him stuck in place. The same also applies for his tail if it is either stepped on''Rules of Engagement'' or held down.Secret of Dos Santos XLR8's speed can be used to an opponent's advantage, as shown when Ben Prime was left badly stunned when he ran into Princess Looma's outstretched arm.Many Happy Returns Similarly, Gwen 10 experienced the same thing during her fight with No Watch Ben as Wildmutt.And Then There Was Ben Despite his enhanced strength, XLR8 felt discomfort on his back from carrying Mr. Baumann over his shoulders.The Ballad of Mr. Baumann Technically speaking, XLR8 is not as strong as Fasttrack. XLR8 is very hyperactive and it can be difficult for him to stay focused, most notably shown when he got bored of looking at magic books and started reading a Sumo Slammers magazine instead.Third Time's a Charm History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *XLR8 first appeared in And Then There Were 10, where he got revenge on J.T. and Cash, and helped pack stuff into the Rust Bucket. *In The Krakken, XLR8 saved some people from the Krakken but failed to stop her from stealing a crate from Jonah Melville's boat. *In Permanent Retirement, XLR8 was used off-screen to take the people back to their houses. *In Kevin 11, XLR8 saved Kevin from some bullies. *In The Alliance, XLR8 battled Rojo. *In Lucky Girl, XLR8 defeated Hex. *In Secrets, XLR8 appeared while he was captured. Later, XLR8 battled Vilgax on Mt. Rushmore until the malfunctioning Omnitrix transformed him into Diamondhead. *In Truth, XLR8 ran to the Mt. Rushmore Plumber base with Gwen and was defeated by a Wigsilian Org Beast. *In The Big Tick, XLR8 failed to defeat the Great One. *In The Galactic Enforcers, XLR8 battled SixSix and Vulkanus. *In Camp Fear, XLR8 searched Camp Opinicon for Max and found him. *In Back with a Vengeance, XLR8 appeared six times. Firstly, XLR8 was used by the Master Control. Later, he stole Max's food. Then, he was used to run on the river in order to catch a falling cart. After that, XLR8 went after Vilgax and Kevin 11. In the Null Void, XLR8 tried to escape from Vilgax twice. *In Ben 10,000, XLR8 saved Gwen from her future self and later battled Exo-Skull until he reverted. *In Merry Christmas, XLR8 defeated some toy soldiers. *In Under Wraps, XLR8 defeated a pair of mutated cows and battled the Mummy until he reverted. Later, XLR8 collected some chicken eggs. *In The Unnaturals, XLR8 intervened with the Squires to help the Cannons win the baseball game and humiliated J.T. and Cash in the process. Later, XLR8 gave J.T. and Cash wedgies. *In Monster Weather, XLR8 defeated S.A.M. *In The Return, XLR8 battled Viktor and witnessed Zs'Skayr being revived. *In Perfect Day, XLR8 trapped Enoch in a dream world. In Enoch's dream, XLR8 failed to trap him in a dream world and quickly reverted. *In the Blue Edition of Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, XLR8 destroyed Dr. Animo's DNA bomb and accidentally activated the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, XLR8 fixed the Rust Bucket. *In Ready to Rumble, XLR8 road down a hill while sitting on an ice block. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, XLR8 battled some hypnotized guards. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, XLR8 cleaned his room. Later, XLR8 was unable to defeat Vilgax, forcing XLR8 to go underground in the sewers. He then emerged from the town pipes and escaped with Carl from the igniting gas valve. ;Shorts *In Let the Games Begin, XLR8 looked for certain objects on the road so he could beat Gwen in a game of bingo. ;Gwen *In Gwen 10, Gwen used XLR8 off-screen to pick up some clothes she forgot to bring from home. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ben 10,000, XLR8 appeared thrice. Firstly, he defeated Exo-Skull. Later, he brought Ben and Gwen back to his headquarters. Then, he was defeated by Vilgax, forcing him to switch into Four Arms. *In Ken 10, XLR8 appeared four times. Firstly, XLR8 ran home to be on time to Ken's birthday party. Later, XLR8, along with Ken as XLR8, left home to stop Sploot. Afterward, Devlin broke into his headquarters, XLR8 attempted to imprison him, but failed. On the next day, XLR8 fought Devlin. ;Ken *In Ken 10, XLR8 went on his first mission with his dad only to get stuck to the floor by Sploot. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Ben used XLR8's enhanced speed twice. ;Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, XLR8 was unlocked by Ben 10,000. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, XLR8 saved Rebecca Holiday from Alpha. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, XLR8 appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse= ;11-year-old Ben *In Trouble Helix, Ben was stuck as XLR8 until Azmuth reverted him. *In Malefactor, XLR8 battled Malware. *In Ben Again, XLR8 battled Eon. *In Bengeance Is Mine, XLR8 tried to battle Vilgax, but got captured by a squid monster. *In The Vengers, XLR8 saved some people from a burning skyscraper. *In Weapon XI: Part 2, XLR8 tried to run from Mutant Kevin, but he was trapped by his vines. ;16-year-old Ben *In Hot Stretch, XLR8 won a game of street hockey. *In Many Happy Returns, XLR8 and Rook were defeated by Princess Looma. *In Rules of Engagement, XLR8 defeated Fistina. *In Store 23, XLR8 battled Dimension 23's Tetrax and later saved Ben 23 from SevenSeven's bomb. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, XLR8 battled Milleous. *In The Frogs of War: Part 2, XLR8 knocked over a Way Bad. *In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, XLR8 battled Psyphon's thugs. *In Collect This, XLR8 tried to find clean clothes of his as a kid. *In The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, XLR8 took Mr. Baumann back to his store. *In Secret of Dos Santos, XLR8 ran off in anger and discovered the path to the Temple of the Sky. *In Third Time's a Charm, XLR8 tried to read through the books in Hex's library but quickly became bored. *In A New Dawn, XLR8 was defeated by young Vilgax. Later, XLR8 appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Gwen 10 *''And Then There Was Ben, XLR8 was defeated by No Watch Ben as Wildmutt. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben ;Season 1 *And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' (selected alien was Ripjaws) *''Kevin 11'' *''The Alliance'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Secrets'' (x2) ;Season 2 *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x6) ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' *''Merry Christmas'' (selected alien was Heatblast) *''Under Wraps'' (x2) *''The Unnaturals'' (x2) *''Monster Weather'' *''The Return'' ;Season 4 *''Perfect Day'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (Blue Edition) *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' (2x; non-canon) ;Shorts *''Let the Games Begin'' (cameo) ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (x3) ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' (x4) ;Ken ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first reappearance; x2) ;Ben ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;11-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''Trouble Helix'' (first reappearance) ;Season 2 *''Malefactor'' ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' ;Season 5 *''Bengeance Is Mine'' ;Season 6 *''The Vengers'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''Hot Stretch'' ;Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Rules of Engagement'' ;Season 3 *''Store 23'' (x2) *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' ;Season 4 *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' ;Season 6 *''Collect This'' ;Season 7 *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' *''Vreedlemania'' (cameo) ;Season 8 *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' (intended alien was Brainstorm) *''A New Dawn'' (x2; second time was cameo) ;Gwen 10 ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Nemesis *Alien Data Files: XLR8 *Intergalactic Spazz Club |-|Online Games= *Battle Ready *Ben to the Rescue *Blockade Blitz *Wrath of Psychobos *Zombozo's Big Score Video Games XLR8PoE.png|XLR8 in Protector of Earth XLR8 in Ben 10 Omniverse 2.png|XLR8 in Omniverse 2 Ben 10 XLR8 is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10: Protector of Earth XLR8 is the third alien Ben obtains. The main thing you will need him for is to go to a lever, make him speed to it and to the other lever to complete the levels. XLR8 has a Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His Dark Heroes skin erases his visor replacing it with a red robotic stripe. Powers and Abilities XLR8 is capable of running at high speeds for a brief second, upwards or diagonally. He can run in a circle to attack enemies at a high speed. XLR8 can create sonic booms and attack enemies by dashing straight beside them, as well as damage enemies using his tail. Punch Time Explosion XL XLR8 is one of the aliens used by 10-year-old Ben. Ben 10: Omniverse XLR8 is a playable alien in the game (only by 11-year old Ben; only playable by 16-year-old Ben on DS and 3DS). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 XLR8 is a playable alien in the game. Naming and Translations Etymology XLR8's name has the same sound as the word "accelerate", referring to his high speed. Otherwise, some translated versions of the series also call him XLR8, but in their respective ways of pronunciation, the names used for official dubbing don't fit the original international pun making them senseless. Trivia *Originally, XLR8 was the only Kineceleran on Earth because the slow rotation of the planet made other Kinecelerans sick after a few days. This was retconned in Omniverse, as several Kinecelerans reside in Undertown.The More Things Change: Part 2 *XLR8's voice has changed over the course of his appearances: **In the original series, XLR8 spoke with a raspy voice. **In Omniverse, XLR8's voice sounds like a fast-talking, higher-pitched version of Ben's voice. There is also a buzzing-like sound effect that occurs whenever he speaks. *XLR8 is the final alien used in the original series. *XLR8 and NRG are the only aliens whose names are just letters that sound like a word that relates to them and their powers. *The speed that one needs to reach to be able to run on water is 30 meters per second (Mach 0.087), which makes XLR8 almost as fast as the speed of sound. *XLR8 was the winner of a Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll that only had the first twelve aliens. *XLR8's name was used in a Pop dance group in the Philippines. *In the online game Ben to the Rescue, XLR8's visor is miscolored green. *XLR8's name was used on a CD about different technical institutes by the Universal Technical Institute. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Pop-ups Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Kinecelerans